Christmas Charms
by MusicAngel98
Summary: It's 2 days before Christmas and the team is back from a successful mission. When Lucy invites Wyatt and Rufus to Christmas Eve dinner, will sparks fly on the fateful night before Christmas? **I do not own Timeless or any of it's characters. All rights for those go to the respective owners**


**So as a lot of you know I have this tradition of posting at least 1 Christmas story a year. This year it's a Wucy story! Now, on my Wattpad account this story is 3 chapters. But to make it easier on myself and make it more convenient, I'm putting them as a one shot here! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 23rd_

The team trudged to the costume department after their debriefing. This mission had been exhausting. They had gone back to the Salem Witch Trials and half the time was spent trying to keep the town from burning Lucy at the stake. They had managed to keep the timeline in order but they were all dead tired.

Lucy checked her phone as she came out of the dressing room and saw her mother had texted her about Christmas Eve dinner. She bit her lip and contemplated her options before she saw the boys come out in normal clothes. Wyatt looked like he had been laughing and Lucy couldn't help but notice how nice his smile was. He had been smiling more often and it never failed to send her heart racing.

She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking like this. He was still grieving for his wife and she wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Hey guys?" She called and they both turned to her. "I know this is out of the blue and kinda last minute and I don't even really know why I'm asking this..."

Wyatt cut off her rambling with a half smile. He thought it was sort of cute when she went off on a tangent, even if it was just spouting off random history facts. "What is it, Lucy?"

"Would you guys be interested in coming over to my mom's for Christmas Eve dinner?" She asked sheepishly.

"Us?" Rufus repeated.

"Yeah. I may have talked about you guys to my mom and she wants to meet you." Wyatt smiled slightly at the thought of Lucy talking about him. "Usually it's just me and her so she thought it'd be nice to have guests. And Rufus, she said you can bring your family if you want." She looked at them hopefully.

"I'll talk to my mom and brother about it but I'm 99% sure we can come." Rufus answered.

"I'd love to." Wyatt said. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach when he said that.

"Alright." She smiled. "I'll tell my mom. I'll text you guys the details." With that, she turned on her heel and left the boys.

Wyatt smiled. Christmas Eve with Lucy. Maybe he'd actually work up the courage to give her his gift

* * *

 _December 24th_

Lucy took a deep breath as she assessed herself in the mirror. Her dark hair had been expertly curled and left down around her shoulders with pale silver eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick to match her dress. She'd hoped the dress she picked out was enough to catch Wyatt's eye. It went just above her knees and was deep red covered in matching poinsettia lace with a silver belt wrapping around her waist. She had paired it with silver gladiator heels and some silver jewelry.

She flinched slightly when she heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door. She turned to see her mother in a simple green dress with some red accessories. "I haven't seen you try this hard with your looks since your first date with Noah." She commented. Lucy sighed. She had already told her mother not to bring up her past 'engagement'. "Something I should know about?"

Lucy shook her head. "No." She answered simply although she could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks.

"Okay. I'm gonna pretend you're not lying and move on." Carolyn chuckled. She came over and looked her daughter up and down. "Oh you look so beautiful."

Lucy smiled. "Really?" Carolyn nodded. Lucy sighed again and decided to bite the bullet. "Do you think Wyatt will like it?"

Carolyn let out a little laugh. "He will if he isn't blind or an idiot." Lucy ducked her head to hopefully hide the blush. "Now come on. They'll be here soon. Come help me set the table."

Lucy nodded and followed her mother downstairs to set the table with the good China, silverware, and the beautiful centerpiece. Lucy had just placed the last piece down when the doorbell rang. She didn't know if it was Rufus or Wyatt so she took a moment to smooth down her dress and play with her hair before answering the door.

Her heart dropped when it wasn't Wyatt but smiled when she saw Rufus standing with his mother and brother. His mother was holding a dinner dish. "Hey Rufus, come on in." She opened the door wider to let them in.

She took their coats and hung them on the coat rack next to the door as Rufus said, "Lucy, this is my mom."

Lucy smiled brightly and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Carlin."

"Oh please. Call me Rachel." She said politely. She gestured to the boy who looked to be still in school. "And this is Devin." Lucy smiled and shook his hand.

Carolyn walked into the room. "Mom, this is Rufus, his mom Rachel, and his brother Devin." Carolyn shook hands with all of them. "Guys, this is my mom Carolyn."

"Oh I know who you are." Rachel interjected. "I've read almost all of your books. Amazing work."

"Thank you so much." Carolyn smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but we brought over some homemade green bean casserole." Rachel held up the tray.

"Oh of course not. It smells delicious." Carolyn waved off. "Come on, we can put it in the kitchen until dinner."

Just as Carolyn led Rachel into the kitchen, the doorbell sounded for the second time that night. She let out a little surprised squeak knowing it was Wyatt. Rufus smirked at her and she responded with a death glare. He raised his hands in surrender and led Devin into the living room.

Lucy smoothed her dress once again. She took a deep breath and opened the door, smiling bigger when she saw Wyatt standing there. Wyatt's eyes widened as he set eyes on her in that dress. "Lucy, you look..." He stopped. She raised an eyebrow worried. Was it her hair? Did she have something in her teeth? "I don't think there's a word to describe how beautiful you look."

Lucy blushed and ducked her gaze. "No one has ever said something that sweet to me." She said quietly.

"Well they should." He commented, "You deserve it."

Her blush darkened. "Thank you." She all but whispered. "You don't look too bad yourself." He definitely looked good in a white button up and black blazer. "Come on in." She opened the door wider to let him in. She saw her mother come out of the kitchen. "Mom, this is Wyatt."

He shook Carolyn's hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"I thought that was my nickname." Lucy fake pouted. Wyatt rolled his eyes with a smile. "You got some nerve, Logan."

"Ah. So you're the Wyatt Logan Lucy's been telling me so much about."

Lucy's face went beet red. "Mom." She groaned.

"Oh you talk about me." He smirked. Lucy put her face in her hands. "That's so cute. I hope all good."

"Of course." Carolyn laughed. "Come on, dinner's being served."

The group sat down at the food-laden table. Carolyn and Rachel sat at the heads of the table, Rufus and Devin on one side and Wyatt and Lucy across from them. As food was passed around and eaten, conversation never dulled. Questions were asked and stories were told. The room was bright with cheer and smiles.

All through the dinner, Wyatt and Lucy kept sneaking glances at each other. Wyatt wasn't lying when he saw her. There was no word to describe how beautiful she looked in that dress. However, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world even without the dress and the makeup. She was a natural beauty in whatever she wore and that was merely a mirror of the beauty she had to offer from the inside.

He had started feeling this way around her more and more since he heard what she had said in the journal. He began to realize he was obsessing over his wife's death. If he kept obsessing over his past, he wouldn't have a future. And he found that his future involves slowly falling in love with Lucy Preston.

Lucy could feel Wyatt glancing at her all through dinner. She could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks at every glance. She hoped the dim candle light and the makeup were enough to hide it. Usually she shied away from attention, but she found herself craving Wyatt's. She couldn't help herself. He was what every woman fantasizes about. He was caring, protective, passionate, funny, and to top it all off, extremely attractive.

She was terrified her mother would resent Wyatt and her growing feelings for him. She was scared Carolyn would think he was the sole reason she broke off her engagement. But her mother seemed to adore Wyatt. For that, she was utterly thankful.

All too soon, dinner came to a close.

"Okay. Why don't you all get comfy and cozy in the living room while I finish up desert." Carolyn announced as the plates were staked to go to the kitchen. "We're having molten chocolate lava cake. I hope that's okay with everyone."

"Of course." Rachel nodded. "Why don't I help you out while they relax? I have some secrets to making a spectacular lava cake."

"I'd be happy for the help." Carolyn nodded. "You guys go relax. Desert will be ready in a little."

With a few nods, Carolyn and Rachel headed for the kitchen and Lucy showed the group into the living room. Wyatt and Lucy settled in on the love seat and Rufus and Devin settled on the floor around the coffee table. "Okay. So since it is Christmas, I got you guys each something."

"Lucy, you didn't have to..." Rufus started but Lucy cut him off.

"I insist." She stood up and went to the closet under the stairs. She came bag with a small bag. "Now, Devin, I don't know you very well but Rufus has told me you are obsessed with basketball. So I took a wild guess." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

He gave her a small smile and opened the envelope. His face lit up. "No way!" He cheered. "Tickets to the Celtics at Thunder?!" Lucy chuckled a little at his enthusiasm. "Lucy, you're the best!" The group laughed as he stood up and tackled her in a hug. "I gotta show this to mom!" He released her and rushed into the kitchen.

Lucy let out another laugh. "I'm glad he liked it." Wyatt and Rufus let out a laugh.

"Thank you, Lucy." Rufus said sincerely. "That just made his Christmas."

Lucy smiled. "Of course. But that's not the end." She reached into the bag. She pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to him. As he began untying the bow, Lucy leaned over to Wyatt. "Now time for the explosion."

Wyatt looked at her curiously and she smirked. "Oh hell no!" Rufus yelled. Lucy let out a laugh.

"I should've been recording that!" Lucy face palmed.

"Star Wars chocodiles?!" Rufus held up the box.

Wyatt's eyes went wide and he reached for the box. He was right. Star Wars shaped chocodiles. "You're kidding me!" Wyatt looked at Lucy as he handed the box back to Rufus. "Where did you even find those?"

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Rufus interjected.

"The Internet is a fantastic place." Lucy answered. "Hostess dot com has many more things than the stores offer."

"I'm ordering a hundred of these." Rufus commented before rushing off to show his mother just like his younger brother.

* * *

In the kitchen, Rufus rushed in to find Rachel, Devin, and Carolyn laughing. "I told you he would freak about those chocodiles." Rachel laughed.

"Chocodiles are a very good reason to freak out." Rufus defended. They all laughed again.

Rachel peered over Rufus' shoulder and saw Lucy and Wyatt on the couch. He smiled as she stood up and turned on the stereo. Christmas music started playing and she held out her hand to him. He took it and pulled her into a slow dance. Rachel turned to Carolyn and Rufus. "Is there something going on that we don't know about?" She asked.

Rufus let out a snort. "Are you kidding me? The tension between those two is so thick you need a steak knife to cut it."

"Even I can see that and I'm in high school." Devin interrupted.

Carolyn laughed a little. "It goes deeper than just sexual tension though." She said.

"How can you tell?" Rachel said as the oven dinged and she pulled the cake pan out.

Carolyn nodded to the pair laughing as the song came to a close and Wyatt twirled her. "There was a spark between Lucy and Noah when they first started dating but it just faded away. The spark between Lucy and Wyatt though? That's not a spark. It's a fire." Rachel and Rufus nodded with smiles as they watched the two. "And it seems to be just like JKF's. Eternal."

"Can we take the cake out now?" Devin whined.

"Not just yet." Rachel answered. Devin groaned. "Let's give them a few more minutes."

* * *

Wyatt and Lucy laughed as Rufus rushed off to the kitchen. A comfortable silence fell over them before Lucy cleared her throat and stood up. She smirked at him as she went over and turned on the stereo. The sound of a beautiful guitar filled the room a few seconds before a woman's voice sang,

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day walk on water?_  
 _Mary did you know..._

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "Lea Salonga. One of my favorite songs for this time of year." She answered his unspoken question. She held out her hand to him. "Dance with me?"

Wyatt's eyes darted from her hand and back up to her eyes. He smiled at her before taking her hand in his. He stood up and pulled her into him. He kept his grip on her hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

Wyatt's breath hitched as she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

 _Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_  
 _And when you kiss your little baby, you have kissed the face of God_

"I haven't danced like this since Jessica was alive." Wyatt whispered.

Lucy sighed. This was always the roadblock. "Do you still miss her?" She asked quietly.

"I'll always miss her." Wyatt answered, shrugging slightly. "But I'm starting to realize that living in the past won't get me anywhere."

Lucy raised her head in amazement. "Really?" He nodded. Lucy felt her heart flutter at the fact he was moving on. "I think she would be really proud and happy to see you moving on."

"I'll still search for her killer but I think it's time to start my life again."

Lucy smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. She listened to his steady heart beat almost matching the beat of the song.

 _This sleeping child you're holding is the great I am_

Wyatt smirked before spinning Lucy out and back into him, wrapping his arms around her and she let out a laugh. The sound was like music to Wyatt's ears.

 _Mary did you know,_  
 _Mary did you know,_  
 _Mary did you know_

The guitar and Lea Salonga's voice faded as the song ended but Wyatt kept his grip on Lucy, both of them swaying to a nonexistent song. His chin rested on her shoulder and silence enveloped them. Wyatt never wanted to let go.

Lucy couldn't remember the last time she felt this at home in someone's arms. The song was over, but it didn't end for them. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she reluctantly pulled herself out of Wyatt's embrace.

"I still have to give you your gift!" She gasped, going back to the couch while Wyatt stood, silently cursing the universe for its timing.

Wyatt discreetly touched the box inside his pocket as Lucy pulled the final box out of the bag. She handed it to him with a smile. He gently took it from her and unwrapped it. He started laughing when he saw what was inside. " _Weapon of Choice_?" He read the title.

"I figured you want to read the book we inspired." She shrugged. She nodded to the book. "Look at the title page."

He raised an eyebrow but flipped to the title page. His eyes scanned it and her smile grew. "You didn't!" He smiled. She let out a laugh. Under the title was a message from the Ian Fleming! "You got it signed?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I convinced Mason to let me go back to when the book was first released and I got it signed by Ian." She covered her mouth to hold back a snicker. "He said I reminded him of CIA agent Lucy in the book."

"Lucy, I don't know what to say." He said, still mesmerized by the signature at the bottom of the page.

"You could say thank you." She laughed.

"Thank you." He said quietly, finally tearing his eyes off the book.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He laughed and then became quiet, lost in thought. She looked at him, concerned and curious. "You okay?"

He blinked back to reality. "Yeah. It's just..." He placed the book on the coffee table and started to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the small velvet box. "I got you something too."

"Wyatt, you didn't have to..."

He cut her off, "You deserve it." She blushed and gently touched the box with her fingertip. "You know the point of a present is to open it, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you." She said sarcastically. She took the box from his hands and popped it open. She gasped and Wyatt smiled, feeling pretty proud of himself. "Wyatt, it's beautiful." She pulled out a sterling silver charm bracelet with multiple charms dangling from it. She took a closer look at the charms. "Are these...?"

He cut her off again with a sheepish smile, "Yeah. One for each of our missions." He gingerly took the bracelet out of her hands. She put the box down and held out her left wrist. He clasped the bracelet around it and turned it over so she could see the charm of a flame.

"The Hindenburg." She guessed.

He nodded and turned it. The next charm was a little top hat and she giggled. "Abe Lincoln." The next charm was a roll of film. "Judith Campbell."

The next charm was a small 1940's pistol. "Ian Fleming." She smiled. He shrugged. He wasn't fond of remembering Ian's flirting with Lucy. The final charm was a miniature Texas flag. "The Alamo."

He smiled at her. "This was when you made me realize there were still people who cared for me. Who still needed me."

Lucy laced their fingers together and looked up at him. "As long as I'm still breathing, there will always be someone who needs you."

Wyatt smiled. Later, neither would remember who leaned in first but all of a sudden his lips were on hers. She instantly relaxed into his hold and responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She felt her heart beat like a humming bird's wings at the warmth that spread through her body. All too soon, air became necessary and they reluctantly pulled away.

They leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. For a few moments, neither spoke. Then Lucy broke the silence, "That was..."

"Yeah. It was." Wyatt breathed. He placed one shorter loving kiss on her lips.

"Yes!" They broke apart to see Rufus cheering in the kitchen's doorway with the others crowding behind him. He stopped when he saw them looking. "We were not watching you guys."

"Of course you weren't." Wyatt replied, turning to face them fully and wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist.

"I told you that dress would be irresistible." Carolyn pointed out.

Lucy rolled her eyes and buried her face in Wyatt's shoulder. "Who cares about the dress?" Rachel interrupted, "Let me see that bracelet!"

"Mom!" Rufus groaned. Lucy laughed and held out her wrist to show Rachel.

"Ooh. He's a keeper." Rachel commented after seeing the bracelet.

"But does she have him?" Devin interjected. Everyone turned to him curiously. "Sure, they kissed. But are they actually together?"

Everyone turned back to Wyatt and Lucy. They looked at each other questioningly. Finally Wyatt smirked and asked, "Lucy, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Lucy laughed and nodded. "I would love to." He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her temple.

"Yes!" Rufus fist pumped. He started doing an embarrassing victory dance, making everyone laugh. "Jiya owes me 20 bucks."

Everyone laughed harder. "Well what are we waiting for?" Carolyn shouted, "We got a molten chocolate lava cake begging to be eaten!"

"Finally!" Devin cheered and rushed to the kitchen. Everyone laughed and followed behind him, Wyatt's arm still securely around Lucy's waist. He kept his arm around her the rest of the night. Every time she snuggled into him or played with her charm bracelet, he thought that this really had been the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this short little Christmas story to get everyone in the holiday spirit! Don't forget to R &R and Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Quote of the Day:** **Christmas, my child, is love in action. Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas –Dale Evans**

 **Song Suggestion: Santa Please –Nick Pitera**


End file.
